The present invention relates to improvements in a door for use in mobile homes, recreational vehicles, marine vessels and the like, and to a method of making the door.
It is known to provide a door construction which has a straight hinge-edge and a cambered bolt-edge, as is disclosed and explained, for example, in the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,875; 2,818,946; 3,049,202; 3,286,424 and 3,778,934. While the door constructions disclosed in these patents have served the industry well, further improvements in door construction are required to meet the demands of the industry for lower cost doors that are light in weight and provide optimum weather sealing and insulation characteristics commensurate with their relatively low cost.